Méfiez-vous du soleil !
by Miry-0-chan
Summary: Yuri Lowell va apprendre, à ses dépends, que le soleil peut jouer de bien vilains tours. Post-game. Fluri (en quelque sorte). J'ai mis M juste pour être tranquille.


Bonjour/Bonsoir.

Voici un nouveau petit one-shot sur notre duo favori, j'ai nommé Yuri & Flynn (même si ça se centre plus sur Yuri au final).

Contrairement à mes autres one-shots, celui-ci me sert un peu à expérimenter un genre de scène que je n'ai jamais (ou très rarement) décrit. Je pense que vous comprendrez assez vite de quoi il est question en le lisant. :)

Comme c'est quelque chose que je ne maîtrise pas très bien et avec laquelle je suis encore un peu maladroite, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis via reviews pour que je puisse m'améliorer (mais en restant agréable svp). :)

Merci d'avance.

 **Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

 **Méfiez-vous du soleil**

A la suite d'un travail particulièrement ardu, les membres de Brave Vesperia avaient décidé de prendre quelques jours de repos dans une auberge à proximité d'une plage magnifique, dont ils profitaient en cet instant, chacun à leur manière.

Karol et Patty jouaient bruyamment dans les vagues tandis qu'Estelle, Judith et Rita (que la princesse avait entraîné à sa suite) jouaient au beach-volley un peu plus loin. Comme elles n'étaient vêtues que de leurs maillots de bain, et que certaines d'entre elles prenaient volontairement des positions aguicheuses (notamment Judith), la plupart des hommes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de les observer avec attention.

Raven faisait bien évidemment parti de leurs 'victimes' mais, sachant ce qu'il risquait s'il se faisait prendre, l'archer avait pris la précaution de se mettre à bonne distance de leur zone de jeu et s'était partiellement dissimulé sous un parasol. Ainsi, si Rita le repérait, il pourrait toujours faire semblant de dormir ou de se reposer innocemment sur le sable chaud.

Yuri, quant à lui, était allongé un peu plus loin. Étendu sur le dos, sur une serviette de plage, il profitait des chauds rayons de l'astre solaire, Repede couché près de lui. Il était sur le point de s'abandonner à la douce torpeur qui l'envahissait lorsqu'une voix le ramena à la réalité.

« Dis-moi Yuri, est-ce que tu peux me rappeler pourquoi j'ai dû venir avec vous? » demanda Flynn d'une voix lasse.

En effet, l'ancien chevalier et Estellise avaient combiné leurs efforts pour convaincre le commandant qu'il était temps qu'il prenne enfin quelques jours de congés, histoire de passer un peu de temps ailleurs que dans son bureau ou sur un champs de bataille. Ça n'avait pas été sans mal et seule l'intervention finale d'Ioder avait fini par le décider.

Le problème, c'est que le blond n'avait, jusque là, fait aucun effort pour se mettre dans l'ambiance estivale, estimant qu'il perdait son temps alors qu'une pile de travail s'entassait probablement sur son bureau au même moment. Tout le monde avait pourtant essayé de l'impliquer : les filles lui avaient même proposées de rejoindre leur partie, mais il avait poliment décliné l'offre. Il se contentait de rester assis à côté de Yuri des heures entières en lui lançant, à l'occasion, une remarque pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait rien à faire en ce lieu.

Las, le brun ne lui répondit pas. Lorsqu'il avait invité Flynn, il avait espéré se retrouver dans d'autres situations, plus agréables, que celle dans laquelle il était à présent bloqué et qui le frustrait au plus haut point.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le blond se relever mais il comprit, aux crissements que provoquaient leurs pas dans le sable, que son compagnon s'éloignait en compagnie de Repede.

Enfin tranquille, Yuri se laissa finalement aller et plongea dans un état de demi-conscience.

 **XxXxX**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le brun était toujours allongé sur sa serviette mais ses membres lui paraissaient un peu lourd, engourdis. Il se redressa péniblement et remarqua que tous ses sens étaient victimes de la chaleur : sa vue était un peu trouble mais il remarqua que la plage s'était vidée et que le soleil déclinait. Il constata également que ses avant-bras ainsi que ses jambes avaient rougis ce qui n'était pas très bon signe. Mais le pire, c'était cette sensation de chaleur : il avait chaud. Très chaud. Comme si un feu brûlait en lui.

Tout à coup, il aperçu une tignasse blonde s'avancer dans sa direction.

« Yuri? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici, il est temps de rentrer! » lança son ami avant de remarquer les coups de soleil et d'ajouter : « On ne peut pas te laisser seul deux minutes... »

Flynn se précipita vers son sac, qu'il avait laissé près du brun, et en sorti un tube d'après-soleil.

« Je doute que ça soit très efficace, mais ça te soulagera sûrement jusqu'à l'auberge où Estellise pourra s'occuper de toi plus efficacement. »

Toujours un peu groggy, l'homme aux cheveux longs ne répondit pas mais lui tendit son bras droit.

Consciencieusement, le blond étala l'épaisse pâte sur les marques rougeoyantes en massant les membres endoloris de son ami. Des massages qui se firent plus intimes lorsqu'il s'attela aux jambes, ses mains remontant jusqu'au bermuda que portait Yuri, lui arrachant, à l'occasion, un frissonnement de plaisir.

En effet, si ce dernier avait quelque peu souffert au départ, il prenait à présent un certain plaisir à toutes ces petites attentions dont Flynn faisait preuve, consciemment ou non, et qui le rendait fou de désir.

Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, Yuri s'assit brusquement ce qui sembla surprendre le blond.

« Ça ne va pas? » demanda t-il en se redressant à son tour.

Sans lui répondre, le brun l'attrapa par les épaules puis, lentement, sensuellement, rapprocha leurs deux visages. Le souffle de Flynn lui caressa le visage et le monde sembla s'arrêter de tourner.

Ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser lorsque le blond répéta, comme détaché de la situation :

« Yuri? Est-ce que ça va? »

 **XxXxX**

« Yuri? Est-ce que ça va? »

La personne qui l'appelait semblait paniquer et le brun sentit qu'on le secouait, comme pour l'obliger à se réveiller.

« Yuri! » répéta la personne qu'il identifia rapidement comme étant Flynn. Pour le rassurer, il ouvrit les yeux et constata que le blond semblait profondément soulagé. Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé, et toujours à moitié plongé dans son rêve, il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? »

« Tu as fait une insolation. » expliqua t-il tout en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau fraîche. Yuri en but quelques gorgées et laissa l'agréable sensation de fraîcheur envahir son organisme.

« Ne bouges pas, Repede est parti chercher Estellise » ordonna le blond avant de se retourner pour voir si la princesse arrivait.

Le brun referma les yeux, déçu. Ainsi, il n'avait fait que rêver? D'un air absent, il passa son index sur ses lèvres encore un peu craquelées. Il avait pourtant la sensation que tout avait été réel.

« Si seulement... » murmura t-il, nostalgique, avant de rouvrir les yeux. Les autres arrivaient et il allait devoir revenir à la réalité.

 **XxXxX**

Voilà. Merci pour votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis. :)


End file.
